Zoey's Goodbye
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: What if - after Tempted - Zoey had really died and only had one night to say goodbye to all of her friends? Better than it sounds - Zoey/Stark and full summary inside! Read and Review and I hope you enjoy:
1. Zoey's Goodbye

Zoey's Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own HON:( That belongs to PC and Kristen Cast;)

Author's Note: Hm...well, this is my very first House of Night fic/one-shot:) I love the series, and I thought; "Hm...might as well give it a shot!" The summary goes like this: What if - at the end of Tempted - Zoey had died. And she was in the Otherworld with Heath and there was no coming back? Well, you know Zoey - and she wouldn't just leave her friends hanging. So Nyx lets her send her friends one last goodbye. WARNING: I heart Zoey/Stark!

**Okay, I know that it's super long. But just think of it like an entire story on one thing. And pleaseee don't just skim; it's interesting to read the super long paragraphs because they don't go on and on about unimportant details. And if you don't like sad endings...don't read. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Heath's voice did it. My memory rushed back. The sadness knocked me on my knees. He was up and running toward me so that he caught me in his arms as I fell.<em>

_"But you don't belong here! You're dead!" I sobbed against his chest._

_"Zo, babe, this is the Otherworld. It's not me that doesn't belong here - it's you."_

_Memory crashed over me with despair and darkness and reality as my world shattered, and everything went black._

* * *

><p>When I came around, I was still in Heath's arms. For a minute - since I was still kind of out of it - it was easy to pretend that Heath and I were both alive and okay. Maybe in the back of his truck by a lake somewhere, or relaxing in the fields on my Grandma Redbird's farm. In any case, things were totally normal and stress-free. We weren't imprinted, I wasn't Marked, and I hadn't just witnessed his horrifying death.<p>

But then, Heath had to talk and ruin everything. Stupid boy.

"Zo, babe, are you there? Are you okay? Talk to me."

"Don't talk." I mumbled.

Despite himself, I heard Heath chuckle. I felt his warm breath against my face. He seemed so solid and warm and real. It was impossible that he was dead. Impossible.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm pretending that none of this ever happened and we were somewhere stress free." I whispered, my eyes still closed.

_You are._

The goddess's voice made me sit straight up, and open my eyes wider than an owl's. I stood up just as quickly, Heath following my lead.

"Goddess!" I said happily, looking at Nyx from head to toe.

She looked just like she had that day that I first saw her. Her black raven's hair waving in the wind, a beautiful white dress, and a face that was so beautiful, you could never describe it.

_Hello, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. _Nyx said, using the Cherokee word for daughter.

"Nyx, what's going on here? Why is Zoey here?" Heath asked, looking back and worth between me and Nyx like he wasn't sure which one of us to look at like a complete boob. (Hee hee...boob).

_My u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-hna-i Sv-no-yi...Daughter of Night... is here because this is where she is meant to be. Now, this is where she belongs._

"What do you mean?" I barely whispered.

_I mean, my beloved child, that your spirit no longer dwells in the human world. This - my world - is now your world, as well. _

"You mean I _died_?" I blurted out.

_Yes, my daughter. You have entered my realm permanently._

"How? I didn't feel anything hit me or any weird death-y experience." I said, beginning to totally freak out.

_My child, when you saw that your Imprint had been killed by Kalona, your spirit shattered. As with most other High Priestesses, the absense of your spirit from your body destroyed you._

"No...no, I can't be _dead_. Goddess, there must be a mistake! I can't leave everyone on Earth! What about Kalona and Neferet? Who's gonna stop them if I'm gone?" _And what about Stark? _

_My child, it was your time to leave. There will be another to destroy Kalona and Neferet. They will not rule. I know what will be, and that is not destined to happen. But you must remain in the Otherworld._

"Why can't I go back as a Red Fledgling or something then?" I asked, almost whining.

_Zoeybird, it is not your destiny._

Hmph...destiny. So what? My destiny was to finally find where I belong, a real best friend, and the most perfect Warrior _ever_ and then just _die_? What the heck?

"But...I can't leave them all hanging like that on Earth." I muttered.

"Maybe...maybe you could let Zoey go say goodbye?" Heath suggested.

I was almost startled at the sound of Heath's voice - honestly, I'd kind of forgotten he was there. Whoops.

_Maybe..._ Nyx allowed.

"Please." I begged. "Just let me say goodbye."

_Very well, my child. It is night on Earth right now. Your spirit has until sunrise to travel the human world and say your goodbyes._

"Thank you." I said earnestly. "Thank you."

And with that - leaving Nyx and Heath and the Otherworld behind - I zoomed off like an uber cool spirit-flying-thing back down to Earth.

* * *

><p>The first place I found myself in was Tulsa. I was in the infirmary at the House of Night. It was completely empty.<p>

Except for a sleeping form on one of the beds.

I almost didn't believe that it was Stevie Rae. It was night and she was asleep. But then I remembered...she'd hurt herself on that rooftop. And she was probably still recovering. On a normal day, I probably just would have let her sleep.

But this wasn't a normal day. I only had one night left on Earth.

I shook my best friend awake until I heard her mutter, "Five more minutes, Mama."

"Stevie Rae." I whispered. "I don't have five more minutes. I need to talk to you."

Stevie Rae shot up like a bullet fired out of a gun at the sound of my voice.

"Z?" She asked, confused.

"Hey." I said. "How ya feeling?"

"Like a big ol' pile of poo." She said. "You?"

"I feel...invincable. Free." I said, trying to describe what being dead felt like.

"Z...why are you all light and stuff? It's almost like you're see-through. Like those shirts my cousin Marla buys to wear at the pool so when she 'accidently' gets splashed you can see her boobies _big-time_." Stevie Rae twanged softly.

I had to laugh at that. It was then that I realized how much I was gonna miss Stevie Rae Johnson.

"Stevie Rae...I didn't come just for any normal conversation. I came to say goodbye." I said, the first of many tears rolling down my face.

"Why? Where are ya going?" She asked.

"Stevie Rae...I died tonight."

And that was it. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I was broken. And all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Zoey together again.

"What?" Stevie Rae asked in disbelief.

"I died. And Nyx let me come and say goodbye." I stuttered. "And I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"Oh...Zoey!"

And then, Stevie Rae was bawling like a big ol' baby too. We hugged, and sat there crying for the longest time. We just cried in each others arms.

"I can't stay long. I just wanted to tell you that. And that I'm gonna miss you so much, Stevie Rae. You were the best friend I ever had. Take care of Nala for me, okay? And tell the Step-Loser to go to heck. Please. And tell my mom and Grandma that I love them, if I don't get to see them tonight. Okay?" I said all of this to Stevie Rae through inconsolable tears.

"Yes Z. I'll do anythin' for ya. You know I love ya more than white bread. In fact, I love ya more than Kenny Chesney!" Stevie Rae sobbed.

It was then that I stood up. "I have to go." I whispered. "I'll be seeing you on the other side, Stevie Rae."

"Okay." Stevie Rae sobbed. "Good...Good...Good-bye, Zoey."

"And Count Chocula's better!" I added as I faded away.

* * *

><p>The next stop was back on the island.<p>

I was in one of the bedrooms. I wasn't sure which; they all looked alike. But I _did_ know that inside of it were Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Jack.

I appeared outside the door, so I didn't just appear out of thin air and freak them out. I opened the door, and all of their heads snapped up.

At first, no one said anything, which was weird for my friends. It was then that I remembered that they had probably all seen my body; my _unbreathing body_. They already knew I was dead.

What _they_ wanted to know was what the heck I was doing walking into their room.

"Guys!" I cried, running into my huddle of friends for a hug.

My tears and voice broke down the wall, and the once quiet room began uber loud with the sounds of tears and wails. We all hugged a lot before sitting down indian style on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Z?" Damien asked, choked up.

Everyone - all four of them - had red rings around their eyes and super puffed up noses. They had been crying. A lot.

"I died." I whispered.

"We know that." Erin said.

"We wanna know how you're here now." Shaunee finished, Twin-style.

"Nyx let me come and say goodbye." I said.

"You saw Nyx?" Jack asked in awe.

I nodded. "And the Otherworld. And it's so beautiful! I'm with Heath...but I would give _anything _to come back here."

"So would we." Damien said.

"But what about Kalona?" Shaunee asked.

And then Erin finished with, "Yeah! Who's gonna beat up all the big baddies with you gone?"

"Nyx said that someone else would. I don't know who. But guys, I don't have long." I said, beginning to cry _again. _"Nyx only gave me tonight. But I wanted to tell ya'll something. You are the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for. You were my family when I had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. As weird as you all can be, and as much as you fight, I wouldn't change any of you for the world. Please, keep taking care of each other when I'm gone. And if you ever feel sad...I'm always gonna be watching you guys. Just think of that, kay?"

"Z..." Jack said in awe. "I didn't know you were so _deep_."

"Gee, thanks." I said, laughing. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too, Z." The Twins said together.

"And we're going to miss you, too." Damien said, speaking for him and Jack.

"Guys, what's with all the noise? Some of us grieve in...silence...Z?"

Aphrodite had come into the room, with similar red eyes and a Rudolph nose.

"Aphrodite!" I said, running over to give her a hug.

Obviously in shock and not knowing what the heck was going on, Aphrodite hugged me back.

Then, I said, "Aphrodite, I don't have long. Nyx is letting me say goodbye."

"So...you really did die?" Aphrodite said in obvious denile.

"Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Zoey...thank you." Aphrodite said earnestly.

"For dying?" I asked in confusion. "I thought we were sort of friends now?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Aphrodite sneered. "I meant, thank you. You showed me what it was like...to have a real friend." She nearly whispered the last part.

"You're welcome. And thank _you_ Aphrodite."

"For what?" she asked.

"For not wanting me dead." I said.

And after hugging each of my friends one last time and saying my final goodbyes, I disappeared once again.

* * *

><p>My final stop of the night was - again - on the island, in another room.<p>

It was the one that I knew would be the hardest.

I appeared in the actual room, not bothering to use the door. Like with Stevie Rae, I could hardly believe Stark was in bed at night.

I had planned on going to his bed and waking him up, but he was already awake. Stark had his back and faced turned towards the wall, away from me. I could hear him crying.

"Whoever it is," Stark threatened. "Just _go away_."

"Okay." I said. "If you really want me to leave..."

Unlike the others - who had shot up like fireworks at the sound of my voice - Stark turned his head towards me slowly, as if refusing to let himself believe that it wasn't all just a cruel dream.

Finally - after what seemed like forever - he whispered one word, soft and slow.

"Zoey?"

"Stark!"

I was bawling again. I'm an awful cryer anyway, but it was different tonight. Tonight, I had every freaking right to cry like a baby.

I laid on Stark's bed with him while I cried, and let him hold me. I didn't have to tell him that I was here to say goodbye. I didn't have to tell him that I was dead. He was my Warrior. He already knew.

Finally - after nearly thirty minutes of a silent cry - we talked.

"Zoey, I am so, so sorry. It was all my fault that you were killed. I turned my back on you. I wasn't fast enough. I'll blame myself forever." Stark whispered hoarsely, sounding young, broken, and scared.

"Stark. Do. Not. Blame. Yourself. I'm serious. It wasn't your fault. My soul was shattered because I saw Kalona kill someone I've known my entire life that I was connected with. It wasn't, like, voluntary. If I could, I would stay here with you forever. Because...I love you." I said softly.

"Zoey, I love you too. But...how can you love me after everything I did?" Stark asked.

"I could ask you the same." I tried to laugh, but it came out sounding uber pathetic.

"Zoey, no. That's not even up for discussion. I love you because...to me, you didn't do anything wrong. To me...you'll always be perfect, and you'll always be my Zoey." Stark said.

"We don't have long." I reminded him.

"I know." Stark said, trying to stop the constant flow of tears. "But we'll make the time we do have count."

And then, Stark kissed me. It was like that kiss we had shared the night of his first death. The night I held him in my arms as he rejected the Change. He'd said...

_"I should have kissed more than just your hand. Thought I'd have more time...too late now..."_

_I looked into his eyes and completely forgot the rest of the world. In that moment, all I knew was that I was holding Stark in my arms, and I was going to lose him very, very soon._

_"It's not too late." I told him. I bent and pressed my lips to his. Stark's arms went around me, still strong enough to hold me tight. My tears mixed with his blood, and the kiss was absolutely wonderful and terrible and over too soon._

Stark held me tightly, as if that would stop me from leaving him again. I prayed so hard to Nyx to just let me stay in this moment forever. It was...well, wonderful and terrible and over much too soon.

Becuase - and it seemed to take only a minute, though I'd been in Stark's arms for over three hours - not a moment later, the sun began to rise.

"No!" Stark growled, holding me tighter. "No, Nyx! I won't let you take her!"

We both started crying again, and I held onto him tightly, too. Couldn't Nyx see how much we needed each other?

"I'm going to miss you so much, Stark." I coughed out hoarsly, already feeling Nyx's pull taking me back to the Otherworld.

"No! Zoey, don't leave! Please." Stark begged, seeming broken.

"Please...don't...forget...me."

And then, I was gone, leaving a broken Warrior alone forever.

* * *

><p>Being back in the Otherworld seemed like the opposite of what it had the first time.<p>

When I'd first entered it, it had seemed peaceful and wonderful. Now, it just seemed like a curse. It seemed like a prison, and I was trapped there. Trapped there and not allowed to see the ones I loved most ever again.

_Nothing is forever, Zoey_. Nyx said as she came up behind me. Heath was nowhere in sight.

"Why?" I barely whispered.

_You were putting those you loved most in danger. If you had stayed, things would have played out awfully. Jack, your mother, and several others would have died very soon. This way, I am sparing you from the pain I knew you would experience if you lost any of them. I don't want to hurt you, Zoeybird. This way, at least, you'll see Stark and the Twins and Stevie Rae and Damien and Jack and everyone else again one day._ Nyx said.

"I always heard that you were supposed to move on from here and be reborn." I said, almost in an accusing voice.

_You are different, Zoey Redbird, Daughter of Night. I want you to rule here, alongside me. I didn't give you your powers for nothing Daughter. You can still use them here. And before you know it, your Warrior will be at your side once again._

"Nyx...Warriors, when they lose the High Priestess they're serving..." I began, but the goddess beat me to it.

_I know that they perish. But Stark is strong, and he is a Red Vampyre. He will live. _

"Okay." I said.

_I promise, Zoey. You'll see them all again someday._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I hope you enjoyed and please review:) If I get enough reviews, I might post a happy one...o.O Thanks!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Samhein

Zoey's Goodbye

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HON:(

Author's Note: I _had_ to continue! I couldn't leave it that sad:( I hope you review!

* * *

><p><em>"Stark...do you ever think about Zoey?"<em>

_"Aphrodite, what kind of stupid question is that?"_

_"I'm serious. Do you still think about her?"_

_"Of course."_

_"It's been fourty years."_

_"I know that."_

_"How have you stayed faithful that long?"_

_"I'm her Warrior. I love her. I can still feel her, sometimes. She's gone, but it feels like she's still here sometimes. I'll always miss her." _

* * *

><p>Zoey was looking in on her friends again. Wow. Had it really been fourty years already? It seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Oh, how she missed her friends! Especially Stark. She missed him so much.<p>

_It is a full moon, tonight._ The goddess said, coming up behind Zoey.

"I know." Zoey said, massaging her temples. It always gave her a headache to look in on the human world for too long.

_Do you? _The goddess asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

_It is not a normal full moon, Zoeybird. It is the Samhain full moon. And I believe that you gained enough power over the last fourty years to make the transition from my realm to the human world for a single night._

The news stunned Zoey silent. She could really go back? For an entire night?

_What do you say, Zoey? Do you accept?_ The goddess asked.

* * *

><p>Zoey prepared herself to leave the Otherworld.<p>

She said goodbye to Nyx and Heath, and flung her spirit towards Earth.

When she got there, her friends were all in the same place. They were having a Samhein ritiual on the Island of Skye. Zoey had heard of the Island of Skye. It was apparently where the Warriors used to train. Sgiach ruled and lived on the island, and her friends had somehow gained entry there years before.

When she appeared, no one saw her at first. It took some major throat clearing before anyone even turned.

"Who's there?" Damien asked, shielding Jack.

Zoey was surprised. It had been fourty years, but her friends all looked about twenty; it had to have been awesome to be a vampyre.

"Damien?" Zoey asked.

"Who's there?" Damien asked again.

"Damien, it's me; Zoey."

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"It's Samhein, guys!" Zoey said, emerging from the bushes which had been concealing her. Her friends jumped with joy, and engulfed her in an enormous hug. There was even a knew addition to the group; a young Indian boy, who was apparently with Stevie Rae. He was sooo cute!

But there was also someone missing.

"Guys, where's Stark?" Zoey asked.

No one answered her.

"Guys? Where's Stark?"

Finally, Stevie Rae whispered, "The shore."

Not liking the silence that had consumed her friends, Zoey flung her spirit towards the seashore.

* * *

><p>She heard Stark.<p>

He was shooting arrows from a bow, and hitting the center of the target repeatedly, just as he had the night he had rejected the Change. It seemed almost unreal, seeing him now. He looked almost exactly the same as he had the last time she'd seen him. But he also looked a little different. His eyes were a little bit colder. His jaw was set, his lips were pressed in a thin line, and he was really, really pale.

Zoey didn't know the right way to approach him. He would be surprised, shocked, maybe even scared. How would she ever tell him?

"I know that someone's there. Might as well just come out." Stark said, shooting another arrow.

"Sorry." Zoey whispered. "I didn't want to sneak up on you. I didn't want to scare you."

"I'm not easily scared." Stark said, a ghost of his old, cocky smile playing at his lips.

"Are you sure?" Zoey whispered.

"Positive." Stark smirked.

"Okay. Then turn around." Zoey said.

And he did.

What shocked Zoey was that Stark didn't scream. He didn't pass out from the shock of seeing her. He didn't even ask if it was all a dream. He just dropped his bow and arrows in the sand, and engulfed her in a hug.

Both of them were crying. Zoey hugged Stark back, and didn't realize how much she had missed him until he was back in her life for that single night.

"How?" Stark whispered.

"It's Samhein, Stark. And Nyx is, like, the best goddess _ever_." Zoey said.

Stark chuckled, and kissed the top of Zoey's head. She felt so good in his arms. It felt so unreal, but also too real. This was his Zoey. This was his Priestess. This was his love, here, for an entire night.

"You'll have to leave again." Stark said sadly.

"Yes. But I don't want to think about that. Let's just pretend I'm here forever." Zoey said, blocking any thoughts of leaving from her mind.

"Okay." Stark said. "Zoey...I missed you, so much."

"I missed you, too. More than you will ever know. But one day, we'll be together in the Otherworld, forever. And there won't be anymore pain or loss, and we can just be together." Zoey said.

Stark stood back a moment to look at Z. His eyebrows knotted in confusion, and Zoey asked, "What?"

"When did you get so deep?" Stark asked incredulously.

Zoey hit his shoulder playfully. "You act like I was so shallow before."

"You weren't. You just weren't deep." Stark said. "But you've also never been so beautiful."

Stark was staring at Zoey intently, and it was no surprise what happened next. He kissed her. Under the light of the Samhein full moon, Stark kissed Zoey. The kiss was pure and passionate and just somehow _right, _and the entire world - if only for a second - felt something. A moment of pure joy. There was a moment of utter peace in the world as Stark and Zoey kissed. That was how life should always be.

The sound of the crashing waves was all that Stark and Zoey could hear besides each other. It wasn't fair to keep them apart; they _needed_ each other. They couldn't live without each other like they couldn't live without air (or in Stark's case, blood.)

"Zoey, you're only here for a night. As much as I don't want to say this, I think you should spend some time with your friends, too." Stark said.

"Stark?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me, first."

* * *

><p>Zoey and Stark walked back to the ritual, smiling like idiots. He held her hand in his, and the broken thing inside of him seemed to be completely healed.<p>

"Oh my goddess. Could you two be more obvious?" Aphrodite snorted, putting her arm around Darius's muscle-y shoulder.

It was then that Zoey noticed the tattoos around her face, and that she was still young. "Aphrodite...you Changed?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah. After you...Nyx gave me these...and I Changed." Aphrodite said, looking uncomfortable.

"I couldn't see them from the Otherworld. Congrats. And what's your name again?" Zoey asked the Indian boy with Stevie Rae.

"Rephaim." he said, bending down to kiss Stevie Rae's cute little nose. Stevie Rae giggled, and hugged her boy.

"Hm...that sounds familiar..." Zoey said, trying to remember where she'd heard that name.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Zoey has been filled in on the _Days of our Lives_ drama going on between the hick and birdboy." Aphrodite said snootily.

"I am not a hick!"

"I am not a birdboy!"

Stevie Rae and Rephaim opposed Aphrodite's comment at the same time.

"Whatever. Z, this hunky Indian used to be a Raven Mocker. Stevie Rae saw good in him, fell in love with him, then Nyx came down and said that he could be a bird by day and a boy by night and badda-bing badda-boom; happy ending." Aphrodite explained.

On a normal day, Zoey would have asked a bajillion questions, but she figured she could just ask Nyx later. She didn't want to waste any time she had left with her friends.

"I can't stay long, guys." Zoey said sadly. "I can only stay for tonight."

"We know that, Z." Jack said sweetly.

"Yeah. We know that. So we're going to make the night count while we can." Damien said.

"I'm assuming that this is the Zoey you are all so fond of?"

Everyone's head turned to see Sgiach aprroaching them. Zoey had seen her from the Otherworld, and she was every bit as lovely as she'd seen. Sgiach smiled fondly at her, and offered Zoey her arm for the traditional vampyre greeting. Zoey grasped her arm, and the two were acquainted.

"Yeah. I'm Zoey Redbird." Zoey said, smiling.

"I should have known that you would come this night. It is the full moon of Samhein." Sgiach said. Then, she turned to Stark. "This is your Priestess and mate?"

"Yes." Stark said, nodding his head in either agreement or respect. "I love her with my whole heart, as Seoras loves you."

"Such a love should not be kept apart. I do not know what Seoras would do without me, or me him." Sgiach said sadly.

"It hasn't been easy." Stark said, looking down towards his feet.

"But you have tonight." Sgiach reminded him.

Stark's grip on me tightened, and he nodded. "Tonight." he whispered.

"I will leave you fledglings to speak with your lost friends. I will see you in the morn." Sgiach said. "It was nice to finally meet you, Zoey."

"Likewise." Zoey said.

Then, Sgiach left.

The rest of the night was what you'd expect from the 'Nerd Herd'. There were stories shared, laughs, joy, games, and fun. Zoey felt the old pattern coming back, and slipped into it with ease. It was an amazing feeling to be with her friends. She was happy that their lives were filled with joy. But even so, their lives would have been happier with her around.

When Rephaim turned into a raven, Zoey knew her time was almost up.

"The sun is coming." Zoey said. "I'll have to leave."

"No!" everyone said, tears beginning to form in their eyes.

"Don't worry." Zoey said. "The Otherworld is beautiful. When you go there, I'll be waiting for you. And we'll all live together in Nyx's castle; we never have to leave. Even Rephaim can come, Stevie Rae. We can be together, without pain or loss or anything."

"Okay." They all sniffled.

Each one came and hugged Z, and then, she turned to Stark.

"I will see you again, my Warrior." Zoey said.

"I would have been your Guardian. Had you stayed, that's what I would have become for you." Stark said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"You can become that for me one day." Zoey insisted. "You will. I promise. I love you, Stark."

"I love you, too."

And with those words, Zoey's spirit went back to the Otherworld.

_How was your time on Earth?_ Nyx asked as Zoey appeared.

"Fufilling. Full of love and happiness. Tears, too. But there was love. Always love."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking about doing one more segment of this when everyone enters the Otherworld and is finally permanently reunited with Z! Until I get to that, I hope you liked this and review please!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Zoey's Reunion

Zoey's Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own:(

Author's Note: The conclusion:) I hope you enjoyed and please review!

* * *

><p>Zoey was sitting alone on a rock, right next to the opening to the Otherworld. She didn't look down on Earth on her friends anymore; it made time pass so slowly. She was reading a book - Dracula, what else? - and she felt the sun beat down on her face. It felt nice on her skin. She sighed. The Otherworld was truly perfect. You could have whatever you wanted, here; so why was Zoey so-<p>

"Ew! I thought the Otherworld was supposed to be all fufilling and stuff, but _no_. It seems that nothing can ever go right in _my_ life! The one second that I'm here, I step in _mud_. _Mud!_ And all over my favorite boots! Ugh!"

Zoey turned around to see Aphrodite - looking exactly as she had last time Zoey had seen her - entering Nyx's realm. Zoey dropped her book, and ran to her friend.

"Aphrodite!" Zoey yelled, embracing Aphrodite in a ginormous hug.

"Zoey! Oh my goddess, so it really happened, then. I really did die."

"How? How did you die?" Zoey asked.

"Old age, I guess." Aphrodite shrugged.

"But you look so _young_." Zoey gasped.

"One of the benefits of being a vampyre, but I know what you mean; I guess you can be anything you want here. I don't want to be old; so I'm not old." Aphrodite sneered.

"Wow, Aphrodite, you haven't changed a bit." Zoey said, winking.

"Thanks? I think...anyway, c'mon. Let's go. I want to see this great castle you were spewing about last time we saw you." Aphrodite said. Zoey linked their arms, and they skipped to Nyx's castle, _Wizard of Oz _style.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Aphrodite walked along the river. She had been in the Otherworld for a long time, but it didn't seem like it. She was happy there. She was so lucky that Nyx favored her and her friends; they never had to be reborn or move on or anything; they could all just stay together in the perfection forever.<p>

"Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite turned around to see who called her name, and almost fell when she saw who it was. She ran as fast as her stilettoes would carry her, right into Darius's arms.

At first, they didn't say anything; they just hugged and kissed and missed each other.

Behind them, Nyx and Zoey chuckled at their enthusiasm.

_You think they missed each other?_ Nyx asked, sarcasm laced in her words.

"You think?" Zoey replied, imagining the day when that would be her and Stark.

* * *

><p>The Twins were the next to return.<p>

They were dressed fashionably, of course; they were the Twins. But they took everything in with awe; it was all so beautiful!

They pretty much flipped out when they saw Zoey.

"Z!" they shouted at the same time. They hurled themselves into the Element Queen's arms. Zoey laughed, loving the familiar feeling of the Twins. They were finally with her again.

"Oh my gosh, guys! I've missed you so much!" Zoey yelled, tears threatening to sting her eyes.

"We missed you too!" Shaunee yelled.

"Yeah!" Erin agreed.

The girls jumped happily up and down, squeeling and laughing and just being happy being together.

"Come on! I want you both to meet Nyx!" Zoey yelled, pulling the Twins with her.

* * *

><p>"Rephaim, where do you think we are?" Stevie Rae asked, worried.<p>

"I don't know, my love." Rephaim said.

"Oh my goddess! The sun's out!" Stevie Rae yelled, hiding behind Rephaim for shield.

"But Stevie Rae...I'm not a raven!" Rephaim yelled.

"Yeah...and I ain't crispy crittered..." Stevie Rae wondered aloud.

"Stevie Rae? Stevie Rae! Oh my gosh, is that you!"

Stevie Rae turned her head in the direction of her best friend's voice. The moment she saw Z, she knew where she was. Before Zoey could tackle her in a hug, Stevie Rae turned to Rephaim.

"We're dead." She whispered. "We're in the Otherworld."

"How? How did we die at the same time? And how am I _here_?" Rephaim asked.

"'Member? Z said you'd be able to come when you died. And I think our bond let us leave together. Rarely are two people so right for each oth-"

But Zoey tackled her best friend then, leaving her sentence un-finished. But Stevie Rae didn't care, and neither did Rephaim. It was Zoey!

"Zoey! Ohmygood_ness_ it is so good to see you!" Stevie Rae shouted, giving Z the biggest bear hug _ever_.

"Stevie Rae! Rephaim! Oh my gosh, you're really here!" Zoey squeeled happily.

"Yup, we're really here." Stevie Rae said, smiling.

"Come! I want you both to meet the goddess!" Zoey smiled.

"Okay!" Stevie Rae twanged.

* * *

><p>When Damien came, Zoey was ecstatic. She led him, too, to the castle to meet the goddess. It was similar when Jack arrived. There was joy, but also wondering. Where was he? Where was Stark? What was keeping him?<p>

_He will come in good time, my daughter_. Nyx assured Zoey.

But Zoey wasn't sure how much dang longer she could wait!

:)(:

Zoey was standing by the lake, skipping stones. All of her friends were inside, probably having dinner. It was about that time. What time? Well, Zoey wasn't really sure. Time held no meaning in the Otherworld. That rocked just about as much as it totally sucked. That meant that - when Stark finally got there - they'd be together forever. But that also meant that there would be an infinate amount of waiting for him to show up.

"Spirit, fill me. Help me be more patient." Zoey said, summoning her strongest element. Spirit instantly filled her, and she breathed a sigh of peace, then went right back to counting the seconds. Not even Spirit could help her that day.

"Zoey, don't try to change. You were a lot of things, but never patient." A voice said behind her. By the deepness of it, Zoey assumed it was Darius.

"True." she said. But she never stopped skipping her stones. Her Earth affinity made it easy, and she never missed her shot.

"Why are you so high strung right now?" Darius asked.

Zoey paused. "How do you know I'm high strung?"

"I know you don't like me to mentally eavesdrop, but you're emotions are screaming at me like they're on a terrifying rollar coaster. What's wrong, mo ban ri?"

It was that statement that sent Zoey whirling around to look behind her. She did not see Darius. Instead, she saw-

"Stark!" Zoey screamed, hurling herself into her Warrior's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him fiercly. Stark laughed, but he also cried. They were tears of joy, of course, but tears just the same. The hardness of Stark's features was gone; he was wonderful and perfect being in the arms of his Priestess once again. Everyone - all of Zoey's friends and Nyx - emerged from behind the trees that had been concealing them and clapped. Zoey and Stark finally reunited.

"I told you." Nyx said.

"Nyx." Jack said. "Why does it look like you're fading?"

Zoey stopped freaking out for a second to look at her goddess; really _look_ at her. She was fading in and out of reality, like a human would imagine a ghost. Nyx had never done that before...

"I am moving forward, my son." Nyx said.

"What do you mean?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I mean, that I can no longer rule. This is no longer my realm. I am being reborn." Nyx said, smiling. "Finally..."

"You're leaving?" Damien asked incredulously.

"Yes." Nyx said. Then, she looked at Zoey. "My Daughter of Night, in the 300 years that you have been with me in this realm, you have truly become the Queen of the Elements. It is that which I have groomed you to do that you must now fufill. You shall rule the Otherworld; this is your realm now. You may do as you wish, and stay forever. You are responsible for the world, now; you will pick the next Chosen One, and the one after her, and the one after her...just as I chose you. And your reign will never end; you will stay with your friends and Warrior forever, just I intended to have. You know that your Heath was reborn this day too, yes? You will be a wonderful Queen, Zoeybird."

"Nyx..." Zoey said, tears pricking her eyes.

"Good luck, my daughter." And then, Nyx was gone.

* * *

><p>Zoey appeared before the frightened teenager. It was almost like de ja vu in reverse. She was sitting in the same cave that she had first met Nyx in. She saw the frightened brown eyes of the sixteen year old new vampyre fledgling.<p>

This girl's eyes were very familiar.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, looking worried but confident.

"I am known by many names." Zoey said. "But you may call me Zoeybird, the name by which your modern world knows me as."

Something in the girl changed. "Zoeybird? That name sounds kind of familiar...but also not. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Sylvia, you know me from everywhere." Zoey smiled at her Grandmother, and kissed her forhead.

"I have Chosen you...Daughter." It was weird for Zoey to call her Grandma 'Daughter' but Sylvia Reynolds wasn't really her Grandma anymore; but it was still her Grandma's soul, and that was enough for Zoey.

"But...But Zoeybird, goddess, I'm only sixteen! I can't even parralel park! I don't think I'm up for being Chosen." Sylvia said, sounding eerily like Zoey had that day so long ago.

"I believe in you, Sylvia Redbird." Zoey said, smiling at her Grandma having called her Zoeybird. Just like she used to.

"Sylvia Redbird...I like that." Sylvia said, smiling.

"Good luck." Zoey said, looking at the now filled in crescent moon on her Grandma's forhead. Zoey smiled, and watched her Grandma's spirit return to her body on the bluffs of the old Redbird property.

And Zoey smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! If you didn't get the ending, Zoey's Grandma was reborn, and Zoey chose her like Nyx chose Zoey;) I hope you liked my little trilogy and take the time to review:) Ah, a happy ending! So different from the first part...haha, anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
